Gajeel
Black Steel Gajeel (黒鉄・ガジル Kurogane Gajiru) is the Musician of the Red Wing Pirates. He was the main antagonist of the Iron Soul Arc and former captain of the Iron Soul Pirates. He has eaten the Tetsu Tetsu no Mi and has made a reputation for being one of the most fearsome Rookie Pirates. Physical Description Gajeel is tall and muscular young man with long, spiky black hair, which is usually kept slicked back, revealing his forehead. He has green eyes with slitted dark pupils and no visible eyebrows. Most of his exposed body is covered in sets of simple, round studs. The most visible studs are on his face, with three of them above each of his eyes (acting as "eyebrows" of a sort), three on each side of his nose, and two on his chin, just below his mouth. His ears are adorned by two sets of five earrings each. He also sports four studs on each of his forearms, with his right one being covered in scars. Gajeel's usual outfit consists of a shabby, black, sleeveless tunic with studded edges, with a studded belt around his waist, loose whitish pants tucked inside studded black boots, and a pair of studded brown gloves paired with similarly studded wristbands. He also sports a distinctive wing-like ornament, seemingly made of feathers jutting upwards, over his right shoulder, attached to his tunic by a large stud. Personality and Relationships Gajeel was originally a fairly illdisciplined child who took pride in defying authority. He was also very illtempered and didn't like to listen to anyone, rather he'd like to be the one forcing someone else to listen. He found that ordering around or abusing the weak strengthened his pride. But as he grew, he found this boring and this only made him as weak as the ones he opressed. So although he retained his lack of discipline and defiance he found a more moral sense of pride in his own strength, and to this day still searches to find what true strength is. Gajeel has also been known to be able to be very friendly with those close to him. He is very leniant when his crew is off duty and can laugh and joke around aswell as anyone else, as he's known for his sense of humor. He is also very loyal to those who aid him, and will protect those he's responcible for at any cost. He originally came off as a brutally fearsome individual, who had a deranged sense of fun. Gajeel enjoyed proving his strength by beating powerful individuals such as Clive and Squall, and planned to get his name out by doing so. He simply wanted to prove to the world that he was feared and strong, and this seemed to be his only way of feeling accomplished. This made it appear as if Gajeel had evil intentions and was completely ruthless. Later when Gajeel joined the Red Wing Pirates, it was revealed that Gajeel can be extremely loyal and kind. He supported Squall and Lyndis although they mistrusted him and even risked his life for them, protecting them from Preist Ruri to let them get away. Gajeel was also revealed to be very comical, it is obvious he loves to enjoy himself and loves to laugh (even having his own unqiue way of doing so, going "KEEHEE" or "Gihihihi"). Gajeel is a very proud individual which can also be viewed as arrogant. He displays himself as almost invicible and truely believes he is stronger then anyone else, refusing to admit that he lost fairly to anyone before. Although he can admit his opponents are strong, he will always beleive he is strong. This can be a fault as Gajeel can underestimate is opponent, as he did to Cam causing him to be taken by surprise and subsiquently defeated. Gajeel's trademark pose with his arms extended invites his opponents to attack him without defending himself, boasting his own strength. Red Wing Pirates Gajeel has a very tricky relationship when it comes to his newfound Pirate Crew. They are the singular reason behind the complete downfall of his Iron Soul Pirate Crew. But he was convinced to join them by their Captain; Clive who saved him from his own darkness. He has forgiven the pirates for their past conflict and has moved on to protect and serve his allies. Romeo Gajeel and Romeo's first encounter resulted in the brutally beating of the Rainbow Warrior, and their second resulted in the near death of the former pirate lord. Once they met again in New Birka, the two were at odds but put their differences aside to work towards a common goal. Eventually the two became rivals, hoping to outdue eachother at every corner, usually resulting with Gajeel as the victor. Squall Squall was the main reason that Gajeel encountered the Red Wing Pirates, having captured and brutalized him. Once the two met again, Squall decided to leave their squabble behind and treat him as a temporary ally. Gajeel eventually proved himself and gained Squall's trust, making the two allies. Lyndis Lyndis was the least trusting of Gajeel out of all the Red Wing Pirates, believing he would betray them. Gajeel faught for her acceptance, protecting her and Squall which eventually gained her trust. Gajeel seems to have a soft spot of Lyndis, repairing her sword rather then simply eating it. Abilities and Powers Black Steel is well known for his physical prowess and skill in combat. He is a hand to hand combat specialist who well incorperates the powers of his devil fruit to support his attack and defence. He has a high dexteriety for combat due to his growth and is well adapted to fighting his own way, which can very from a multitude of styles. Physical Prowess Gajeel is known for extensively employing unarmed combat, and to possess great proficiency in doing so. His style is a brutal one; consisting of powerful, direct moves such as devastating punches and headbutts, complemented by his high physical ability, with his strength making his blows highly damaging, and his speed allowing him to land them in extremely fast succession. Gajeel is a very physically strong individual, proven through his bone crushing attacks. Able to shatter stone and wood with single blows aswell as easily bruise or break the bone of his opponents. He can also display his strength through lifting extremely heavy objects or pinning down gigantic creatures. Gajeel's overall speed and reflexes are impressive, obtained from his dexteriety for fighting. Gajeel also has an incredible sense of smell used for tracking purposes as apparently, nothing can escape his nose. To match his strength, Gajeel has a very high pain tolerance aswell as a high amount of stamina. His love for fighting and boosted adrenaline allows his energy to go on for days without sleep, whether he is engaging in physical actions or not. He is able to take several heavy blows at once without major effects on his body, mainly due to his devil fruit. Devil Fruit Main Article: Tetsu Tetsu no Mi Gajeel ate the Devil Fruit Tetsu Tetsu no Mi, a Logia type Devil Fruit that allows him to change parts of his body (or the entierety of it) into steel, giving him his reputation as Black Steel Gajeel. Gajeel's style while using his fruit deals with producing multi-sized iron rods as well as changing parts of his body into steel. Most of his attacks involve transforming his arm's into hard-as-steel weapons, which he can do at will. Other attacks include his ability to manipulate Iron from his body at long range. He is able to fire a shrapnal filled tornado from his mouth which he nicknames his roar, or fire iron lances from his body. Like any other Devil Fruit user, Gajeel is inable to swim and has even more of a weakness to water due to his abnormally heavy body. He is aswell, ineffected by his own element, as anything made of steel/iron cannot effect him, he is even able to consume iron orally, able to eat it to replenish his energy more efficiantly then regular food. History Iron Soul Arc Gajeel and his crew have officially made the name of the strongest Pirates in the East Blue, even their considered to be Grandline worthy. Gajeel is still unsatisfied and plans to completley take over the East Blue, word of this has even reached the Grandline. Yonko; Clive decides to send one of his agents after Gajeel in order to stop him from doing so. After his agent, Squall wrecks dozens of Gajeel's organized crime heists, he sets a trap for the young agent. The trap is sucessful and Squall is ambushed by Gajeel's men and captured. Gajeel uses Squall as bait to lead Clive to the East Blue where he plans to defeat him and prove that he is by far one of the strongest pirates in the world. Clive indeed took the bait and came to the East Blue and began to recruit new members. Gajeel's hunger for more money led him to want Clive to give him a ransome for Squall's return, so he hired Todoh the Blaze to collect it. Todoh dissappeared soon after so instead Gajeel decided to try and sell Squall's Halo Ring to the White Wing Pirates. He met with Diyan R. Keis to make sure the deel was sealed, they would meet the next day on Slave Island to make the exchange. Clive arrived near the shore of slave Island and was stopped by Keis and an armada of Iron Soul Pirate ships which fired apon and destroyed the Red Wing Pirate ship. Gajeel knew that Clive survived the attack but decided to continue the exchange. The exchange was interrupted by two occurences, the betrayl of Keis who wasn't willing to pay & the arrival of Clive and his pirates along with freeing Squall. Before Keis was able to take the ring, Gajeel interviened and stole it, then immediatley fled the field chased by Cameron Romeo (a Red Wing Pirate). Inside a storage house, Gajeel reveals himself to Cameron and begins to fight. He easily overwhelms Cameron who finds his partener Lyndis for help. Gajeel cockily battles the two, toying with them till the end where he easily defeats them and drags them back to Clive. He then proclaims that his plan is now to defeat Clive, Squall and Keis to prove his strength to the world. He gives Squall is ring back and clashes with him first. But Squall is obviously weakened by earlier events and easily taken down by Gajeel. Next Gajeel sets his sights on Clive who's still feeling the effects of the massive attack on his pirate ship. He overwhelms Clive and begins to fight with Keis aswell. He nearly strikes the two directly but is hit by a recovering Cameron who wishes to fight once more. Gajeel agrees to fight but is constantly distracted by Keis which lets Cam strike several directs hits which seem to phase Gajeel. Annoyed, Gajeel becomes serious and prepares for a final bout with the Rainbow warrior. The two clash once again, and again Gajeel easily gains the upper hand. His Devil Fruit makes him intangible to nearly all of Cam's attacks and Gajeel's counterattacks are fast and brutal. On the brink of defeat, Cameron releases his hidden abilities. He glows like a rainbow and is suddenly able to counter all of Gajeel's moves. Taken by surprise Gajeel is hit with several attacks he underestimated and is sent plunging into the sea, defeated. New Birkan Arc Gajeel perminantly left the Iron Soul Pirates and became a lone pirate with no direction, filled with hate and nothing to show for all his work. At his lowest he was found by an unthinkable savior; Red Hair Clive. Clive offered Gajeel a chance at redemption, to prove that he could be strong by having something to protect. He also mentioned he would have a chance to get back at the White Wing Pirates, who have taken his ally; Pansera Ruri. With his new found conviction, Gajeel agrees and decides to join Clive. Clive informed Gajeel that the situation was to find and dethrone the White Wing Pirates in New Birka. Formerly known as Skypiea, Gajeel understands that he must head to the Knock Up Stream which would take him to Skypiea. Once in Skypiea he would wait for his new allies to find him, and hours later Squall and Lyndis have brought themselves to the attention of the enforcers. Gajeel decides to act and gains their attention by revealing himself as Black Steel Gajeel of the Blue Sea. Gajeel would easily defeat dozens of Enforcers before reuniting with Squall, who forgives Gajeel for their past encounter and Lyndis who does not. Gajeel is not bothered by the lack of trust and explains his plan to draw out the Military Enforcers from their base in order to take their intel. The plan goes off without a hitch until Squall and Lyndis are caught by a Birkan Presist; one of the five strongest Knights in Skypiea. Gajeel recognizes this knight to be his cat and best friend; Pansera Ruri. Clearly suffering from amnesia, Ruri only recognizes Gajeel as an enemy and clashes with him. Gajeel holds Ruri off while the others head into the Enforcers base. Gajeel proclaims he will remind Ruri that he is his cat and fights with him while trying to protect the base from Ruri's massive sword. Gajeel has to hold back and protect the base while fighting Ruri, who has improved in skill enough to overwhelm Gajeel. Before Black Steel is defeated, his allies emerge from the base with Shandian prisoners proclaiming to begin their own allied force to take back Skypiea. Gajeel stands to his feet and protects the group from Ruri, telling them to go as he will protect his new allies. This is the perfect test of strength and conviction for the former tyrant, Lyndis is able to see the good in Gajeel and forgives him. Backed by the support of his allies; Gajeel is able to destroy Ruri's gigantic sword which clears the path for his allies to get away. Once they leave the battle field, Gajeel proclaims that he and Ruri's fight begins for real at that moment. Gajeel jumps and uppercuts Ruri, knocking him on his head. Suffering a strong blow to his head, Ruri seemingly regains his memories. Overjoyed, Gajeel immediately believes that Ruri is his cat once again and uses his tracking skills to lead them back to the crew. Once on Angel's beach, Gajeel and Ruri ambush Preist Trance into unconciousness, seemingly saving their group. Before Gajeel can reintroduce Ruri, he is suckerpunched revealing Ruri is still suffering from amnesia. Realising his blunder, Gajeel fights with Ruri once again on the beach. The battle elads astray while Trance and Preist Earl attack the group, greviously injuring Lyndis. After Earl and Trance are fought off by the others, Ruri decides to retreat aswelll, much to Gajeel's dismay. While his former friend flys away Gajeel points and claims that the next time they see eachother they will settle it once and for all. They group finnaly reaches the Shandian base on the outskirts of the upperyard, injuries are treated and Luna sets up battle groups to return to the city. Cameron and Ramon of the Red Wing Pirates were taken prisoner in the main palace of Lovely City. Gajeel is paired with Mars while Luna and Zaiel work together, Squall remains behind to see after the injured Lyndis. The two groups reach lovely city and are almost immediately compromised by the fourth preist; Preist Anya. Gajeel pounces on her but he is quickly tossed aside, as she wishes to fight with Zaiel. Instead, Preist Ruri appears to strike Gajeel, starting up their third and final brawl. Gajeel is quickly overpowered as are his comrads, Mars is overwhelmed by Preist Earl whiel Zaiel struggles with Anya. But Zaiel returns and makes a speech to his people, the Skypieans who's support could win them back their country. Pumped up, Gajeel counter attacks and sends Ruri flying in the air. Using his own incredible strength, Gajeel leaps above him, smashes him back to the ground and fires a massive Iron Roar to finish the cat off for good. After Ruri's defeat, Cameron escapes Jail and the Skypiean people begin to fight back. Anya and Earl are pushed back until a faithful adversary arrives to stop the fighting. He is non other then the "God" of New Birka; Jarilo. Gajeel is of course the first to challenge his power but is immediately struck by a giant bolt of lightning, injuring the metal master. His comrads are next to be struck, while the Birkans flee Jarilo prepares a powerful Bolt strong enough to destroy Lovely Island. Jarilo does just that but by working together, the Red Rebellion surivives the incident. Battles *Gajeel vs. Cameron L. Romeo - Victor *Gajeel vs. Squall - Victor *Gajeel vs. Clive and Diyan R. Keis - No Outcome *Gajeel vs. Cameron L Romeo - Loser *Gajeel vs. Enforces - Victor *Gajeel vs. Pansera Ruri - No Outcome *Gajeel vs. Pansera Ruri: Round 2 - No Outcome *Gajeel vs. Pansera Ruri: Round 3 - Victor Bounties Gajeel recieved his first Bounty for several hundred counts of Piracy including grand theft, assault, arson, tresspassing and murder. This earned him a 1.5 Million Beri Bounty. Eventually he began the most sucessful organized crime spree within the East Blue in history, gaining him infamy across the sea. This earned him 3.5 Million Beri Bounty added onto his already 1.5 Million, giving him a grand 5 Million Beri Bounty. His picture was taken during an assault on a Marine base and posters are set all across the East Blue. Epithet Gajeel's infamous and commnly used Epithet is "Black Steel" (黒鉄 Kurogane). Black is often noted as a color for evil, darkness and corruption while Gajeel is thought to be an evil and corrupted. His Devil Fruit gives him the power to transform into a dark steel aswell, combinding the two gives him the name Black Steel. Trivia *Gajeel is adapted into the One Piece Universe from the Fairy Tail Character Gajeel Redfox. Category:Pirate Category:Character Category:Red Wing Pirates Member